Make A Killing
by KendraxCrane
Summary: When the Joker leaves a suicide note, Batman is torn. 'M' for reasons. Slash. No flames.


Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Dear Batman, I'm writing this to you on an impulse. One of my many impulses. I have recently come to the conclusion that the only reason wake up each day is to play our little game. This letter can be taken as 1 of 2 things. A thank you letter, or a suicide note. It's your choice, meet me at the Pruett building, do you remember what we talked about up there? I do, I always will. Your on my level now, Bats, don't fight it. If you don't come by twelve o'clock tonight, I will fling myself off the top of the building. It's your choice. Save or kill the one person you hate the most.

- Forever yours, Joker.

Bruce read and re read the letter that had been sent to him. His first inclination was how the Joker got his address, or his identity for that matter. It was eleven o'clock when he decided he'd go.

The gravel of the unfinished building crunched undernieth his black combat boots. The figure shroudsed in black, but wearing every color known to man, turned around. His scarred and merried face one of protruding sadness. He smiled wearily at his Batman. "Didn't think you'd show... You can loose the cape and cowel if you want..." Batman didn't move. "Or not... Look, listen, do you know why I asked you to come here?"

Bruce looked to the side, setting his jawline tight. He shrugged. "I have a general idea." He guarded himself as the Joker dared to walk a little closer. Bruce simply stared as the Joker stared back. Green eyes beeting dark brown. The Joker moved his face a little closer. Batman didn't even flinch, but Bruce could feel his heart pounding. The Jokers lips were almost touching his.

"Kiss me." The Joker's breath was cold, washing over Bruce's face and nose, smelling of sweet peppermint. Joker expected Bat's to react badly to his advance, but he always knew his Batman was full of surprises. He felt two warm gloved hands on his scarred cheeks. The thumb brushing lightly over his plump bottom lip. Bruce leaned in and... "No." The Joker's closed eyes shot open. "What do you mean 'No'?"

Batman stood erect again. "I mean 'no', not until you do something for me... Take off your mask. The paint, take it off. Your own, personal mask. Do it..." Bruce breathed the last words in his normal voice. The Joker looked at him.

"Come with me." Joker whispered.

The Joker lead Bruce to a small apartment in the Narrows. It was one of the better looking buildings, the inside was small but quant. Batman made it a point not to be spotted.

Joker emerged out of the bathroom after about 10 minutes. Only, the man who came out, was certinly not the man who went in. The man who went in was morbid, sadistic, killer. This man looked harmless, apart from the scars, his face was flawless, beautiful. His naked(yes he was naked) body was skinny, close to melnurished. Scars graced the sickly skinny body, two twin burn marks on the side of the Jokers torso.

He was looking at the ground. "Heh... Not much, huh?" He whispered. Truthfully, Bruce(nor Batman) had never seen anything more beautiful. Something clicked in his brain, Bruce needed this man. With out this man in front of him, there would be no him.

Nobody completed him like the Joker, no one as smart, cunning, fucked up as him. Not Crane, nor Gordon, not Alfred, not even Harvey Dent. This fucked up creature was Bruce's soulmate.

Joker raised an eyebrow at Bats' silence. "Your... Your beautiful." Bruce breathed. Joker cackled. "Ohh, Mr. Wayne, your just saying that to get in my pants... Or, uhh, lack there of." He purred the last line. "C'mere." Batman grabbed the Joker, smashing his lips into a fevered kiss.

Joker moaned as his quickly growing member brushed up against the hard but suprisingly soft Kevlar. "You have me. I'm yours." Batman murmered. "How long... How long have I had you Bruce?" Joker moaned as Bruce nibbled a scar on his neck, in the shap of a heart, that one must be self inflicted.

"Since... Since the night in the interrigation room. You were right. You... You complete me."

Having his Batman regurgitate the Joker's words back to him was enough to make him fall in love.

Truth was, Batman had him at 'Then your gunna love me!'

And love him he did.

finis.


End file.
